Positive Reinforcement
by Wind River V2
Summary: What if the Combine did something while Chell was in the bowls of Aperture Science and could not be allowed to leave? Eventual lemon. android!GLaDOS/Chell
1. Wake up and panic

**A/N Hey guys First story here, be nice would you?**

* * *

><p>Chell groggily woke up, the pure white light stabbing at her sensitive eyes. "Hello, and again, welcome to the aperture science computerized enrichment centre..." N<em>o. No. No.<em> _NO NONONONONNO- _Chell screamed in her head._ "_And we hoped you enjoyed your brief detention in the relaxation chamber..." Chell jumped out of her small pod, the same one that she got out of before, so long ago. This was not supposed to be happening. She had **left** the facility! She had left all of the nonsensical testing and consistent insults behind! As her feet hit the floor, she realized that she now adorned the Aperture Science Long fall boots, the very same ones that GLaDOS had removed from her just after sending Wheatly into lunar orbit.

"Well...that's enough teasing I would think..." Came the oh so sarcastic, narcissistic, and strangely comforting voice over the in built speakers of the wall. Chell froze up instantly, W_hat?_ GLaDOS chuckled darkly at the confusion plainly written on Chell's pale face. "Remember when I said I was going to let you go? That was an outright fabrication. In reality, you could never leave, the outside environment has a surface temperature of over 9000 degrees Kelvin. Statistics from testing clearly show that humans die one hundred percent of the time when exposed to such an environment." Chell was quite characteristically speechless from this, a look of suspicion written on her features. "What? You don't believe me? Just take a look through an outside camera." A nearby panel flipped over to reveal a fairly large screen hidden in the wall of her tiny glass, concrete and steel room.

What Chell saw stunned her. The surface donned a eerie red aura, heatwaves clearly visible on the horizon of nearby scorched hills. "The sun expanded exponentially after a sentient hostile alien force whom called themselves 'The Combine' tested a new method of human suppression. They reasoned that by increasing the temperature of the sun, humanity would simply submit. This turned out to be the case, along with the fact that earth is no longer able to support any life." Chell just fell backwards onto the pod, what was she going to do now? Live out the rest of her life with a possibly insane A.I.?

GLaDOS once again reading her facial expression like a book, proceeded with her one sided conversation. "Now that you're completely stranded with me in this facility, you may be wondering 'what will I do?' Or more likely 'what will I be able to destroy next?'. But I have a better idea than to simply leave you to your own devices, as the last time I did so, you put the dumbest** idiot **in charge of the whole facility, and more specifically, the highly unstable nuclear reactors that required constant monitoring." Chell rolled her eyes at the last point and leaned back on her arms, _Well I didn't know he would turn into a egotistical maniac that existed only to test._ She thought bitterly, this not being able to talk thing was getting older by the second. "Oh, and before I forget, I implanted a few _**upgrades**_ to your nervous system and brain stem..." Chell's eyes snapped up to the nearest camera, its eye glaring right back. "It allows me to tap into a few things like..." A sudden wave of warmth took Chell by surprise, causing her to let out a silent yelp "...Sensory inputs..." Her hand then came up and started _**caressing **_her own face. Chell gasped ."...Motor functions..."

Her hand violently jerked away, allowing Chell to use the appendage again, only to be floored by a very abrupt pulse of pleasure originating from somewhere below her chest. "...And pleasure-pain reactions." Chell slowly got back up and proceed to stare incredulously at the camera on the wall, eliciting a small laugh from the ever omnipotent A.I., who then continued. "Now If you would get out of bed, I have a **surprise** for you in my chamber" -her voice dropping an octave on the word 'surprise'- "And no, before you ask, its not another trap or lie, or both. A reeeeal one." Chell just sat there, still silent, glaring dangerously at the lone camera that occupied the wall adjacent to her.

"Oh don't give me that look, why would I even try to kill you in my chamber when I could kill you here, where there would be no mess for me to clean up?" Which only made Chell deepen her glare. "If you want to play that way, I have no choice other than to use some reinforcement." GLaDOS mused darkly. Chell's eyes widened at the camera, she didn't mean...

Without warning her hand moved, Chell attempted to struggle, but her whole body had started to rebel against her. Now she stood, shakily hobbling to the now open portal that had opened on the wall nearest to her. Chell just tried to relax, and sighed. _Great, under remote control by a obviously crazy computer. This day is going to suck._ Upon entering GLaDOS' chamber Chell was released, causing her to stagger slightly. The aforementioned chamber was mostly empty

"Hello Chell." A feminine voice sounded behind her, causing Chell to jump. Lean arms wrapped around her, a weight now on her back. "Settle down, its just me." The voice breathed into her ear, causing Chell to flinch. The arms now turned her around, forcing Chell to view a crouching mid twenty's silver haired woman with luminescent orange eyes. Chell just gaped at her. The unidentified woman just chuckled. "If you haven't figured it out yet, I built a bio-mechanical body for me to put my conscious into." Chell just stared dumbly at her. "Me. As in the only other sentient being left on earth..."GLaDOS continued, obviously annoyed. Chell still just stared, slowly realizing that the woman wore no clothing, showing off her perfectly formed, firm, C-cup breast from under her long silver hair. She was starring. Noticing Chell was staring at her chest and no longer listening to her none to subtle hints, GLaDOS put her arm over the two distractions. "Chell, up here." GLaDOS ordered, lifting Chell's head up by her chin with her hand. Chell jerked her head away from GLaDOS' warm hand, obviously embarrassed at her staring. "Now if your done staring, its cold in here and I need to find some clothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Wow that took longer than it should have... but anyway mind telling me what you guys think? Because I don't want to be uploading trash to this awesome site. T~T**

**I'll upload the second chapter if someone asks, like I said, I have no idea if this is any good at all.**


	2. Turn your head and cough

**Dear god that took way too long, this is about version 8, i keep deleting things and replacing them. :/ **

**Anyway, sorry for the delay, here is Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>GLaDOS stood up, taking Chell's gaze with her. "I have made some preparations, our quarters are nearby." GLaDOS called over her shoulder as she started walking away. Chell soon followed after her, trying her best to keep her eyes on her feet. Several minuets of walking down a dimly lit hallway, they came upon a steel door with a keypad beside it. Chell raised an eyebrow at it, then immediately looked back down when GLaDOS' naked form walked in front of it. "We will need sustenance to function properly." GLaDOS stated, then continued. "I wasn't able to find much that wasn't completely contaminated or rotted away, so we will have to do a bit of scavenging to find something."<p>

Chell just sighed. _Please get dressed so I can stop watching how awesome the floor is_. GLaDOS chuckled. "Your room is to the left, the bath room is further left, my room is on the right with the kitchen further right." GLaDOS explained, then walked to her own room. With the A.I. turned android gone, the hallway felt a lot lighter. Following GLaDOS' directions, She found herself in a medium sized room with a thick carpet, a queen sized bed on one side with a dresser and mirror on the other side. Upon examination of the dresser, She found freshly cleaned jumpsuits and tank-tops, with underwear to match.

Peeling off the dingy tank top and Bra that she has been wearing for an incalculable amount of time, Chell glanced at her now naked upper body. She had modest breasts tipped with light pink nipples, her shoulders were slim, muscles clearly visible under her now pale skin. Quickly pulling fresh clothing on before she had a chance to compare herself to GLaDOS, she sighed. This crush thing was getting old. Moving out of the room, Chell was very suddenly met with GLaDOS' surprised face mere inches away from hers. "Um..." GLaDOS muttered weakly. Chell turned her head and coughed, both flushed scarlet. "Sometimes, I really hate human sensory inputs, or more specifically, the lack there of." GLaDOS said flatly as she turned away. "Now if your done appearing out of thin air, I've made something to drink for you."

Walking into the Dining/kitchen area revealed the fact that GLaDOS had made some coffee, and it now resided in a cup on the circular table near the wall. "This was all I was able to make under such short notice, it will supply you with enough nutrients to last the night." GLaDOS now wore some sort of black dress, which Chell raised her eye at. "This is the only thing I could find. Honest!" She explained quickly, somewhat suspiciously. Chell only rolled her eyes and went back to sipping at her coffee.

GLaDOS watched her with curiosity. Chell only raised her eye at her and took another sip. "So... is it any good?" GLaDOS somewhat uncharacteristically, shyly enquired. Nodding her head up and down, Chell smiled, then suddenly frowned, something was burning at the back of her throat, getting more painful by the second. Finally letting out a breathy groan she rubbed at her neck. Her eyes suddenly widened. She made a sound! But how? Looking over to her companion to which she hoped had the answer. "I put experimental nano bots in that, they should have repaired your larynx, you should be able to speak now." Coughing a few times Chell let out a hoarse whisper. "Thanks GLaDOS..."

Then promptly fell over, the nano bots having administering a dose of anaesthetic to her blood stream. GLaDOS had suspected this and caught Chell in her arms before she fell onto the floor, then picked her up. Bridal style. "Good night Chell." GLaDOS said in an almost motherly manner while moving down to kiss her. Brushing her synthetic lips across Chell's natural ones, she felt a spark of euphoria. A smile splaying itself over her features, GLaDOS was suddenly very thankful for the foresight she had while designing her body, she had sought to make herself as human as possible for Chell, to be her surrogate human parter.

Laying Chell down on her bed, GLaDOS smiled. She looked so innocent while she was sleeping.

While her body might have been swapped, her testing protocols were still strongly active. Her own mind was screaming at her to test something, she reasoned that she could test her control over Chell's nervous system while asleep without any major repercussions. "Aaahh..." Chell moaned as GLaDOS began her mental ministrations, Chell's hips now gyrating in a circular motion.

The itch now gone, GLaDOS sighed and went back to her own room, it being adorned with an identical interior to Chell's room. She carefully slid off the black dress, leaving her lean body only covered with her bra and panties. Sliding into bed, GLaDOS made a mental note to investigate the sudden reappearance of the testing protocols in the morning, her new central processors held the same capacity as the old ones, but were thousands of times smaller. The consequence was that she now needed a average idle time of eight hours. Effectively it gave her a human sleep cycle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay there, the accumulative effort of my whole weekend, hope you enjoyed reading it. And yes, it is shorter that the last chapter, but the next one will be longer I promise! (lol writing at 2:00am is not good for you)**


	3. Wake up and smell the ashes

**A/N Well here it is, sorry it took so long and as promised, its a whole thirty words longer! =_=  
><strong>

**But anyway, this chapter gets a bit steamy, but still only easy mode. Hard mode is next chapter ;]**

* * *

><p>"Wake up Chell..." A gentle voice breathed in her ear. Chell groaned and turned over."Chell..." The voice continued, slightly louder. At which Chell groaned at, slightly louder. "CHELL!" GLaDOS shouted at measured a ten milometers away from Chell's ear. "WAAAH!" Chell, following suit, promptly launching herself in the air with the help of the still worn long fall boots and hard coded reactions built into her from testing for GLaDOS. The A.I. construct however, was prepared for this and caught her bridal style. "Congratulations, the test was a success. Not only have you proven the actual functional capacity of you voice, but have also proven my hypothesis.". Chell sighed. "Which was?" She groggily asked. "The fact that you startle easily when sleeping!" GLaDOS laughed, now wearing a contagious smile while setting Chell down.<p>

Chell, brushing herself off and now fully awake, looked GLaDOS up and down. She wasn't wearing anything. "Um...y-y-you..." Chell stuttered, blushing furiously she spun around and took a few steps forward, away from the naked construct before her eyes had the chance to indulge. "Don't have any clothing? Yes I know, my clothing was taken. Mind if I use you?" She asked, already on her way to her unofficial significant other. "Wait...what? Who would do tha-...GLaDOS?" Chell asked, two arms had snaked around her neck, already very well on their way to her breasts. "Yes?" GLaDOS absentmindedly asked. "Why are you...Ah!"

Chell sat ramrod straight up in her bed, the room now dark. "Just...a dream..." Chell muttered, her hand now unconsciously rubbing at her neck, were her only friend's arms had been just seconds before. Sighing, she laid back down. "Perfect. Now I'm losing sleep over her." Chell voiced out loud, hoping the ceiling would offer some sort of advice to her for once. No reply. Surprising. Attempting to return to sleep, She forcibly closed her eyes, but they slid open almost instantly. Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, she sat up again and slid her legs out from under her thick blankets.

"I...what am I doing?" The now dazed test subject asked herself as she found her body moving without any given instruction. Her bare feet s tumbling against the thick carpet. "What...?" Chell managed before she remembered that GLaDOS had access to her nervous system. "Oh...right..." She let her head fall to her chest, now accepting her defeat by the hand of the ever mysterious A.I. as she was controlled out of the room. "I'd never think of you to be on to give up so easily, but this test has been informing." GLaDOS plainly stated. "Its around ten am standard time, you've slept well, haven't you?

"I...NO!...YES...umm...ah..." Chell stuttered, now very obviously trying to hide a very prominent blush. "Mmmmnn..." GLaDOS hummed appreciatively from across the brightly lit kitchen. Chell's eyes snapped up to her, confusion now the prominent feature adorning her face. "Congratulations, the test was a success. I can now fully control your dream's content." The A.I. smirked indignantly as her test subject's jaw dropped. "Wh-wa-WHAT!" Chell yelled at the now laughing A.I. "Oh its going to be a _**fun**_ few nights, isent it?" GlaDOS stated, a wide smile now gracing her features.

The now completely shocked Chell just heavily sat in her chair, downing the orange juice set on the table by her provider and tormenter. "For future reference, we don't actually need to go scavenging. I've had blue and orange take care of that." She said, motioning to the small pile of supplies in the corner.

"Okay! So what now?" Chell blurted out, all to happy to change the subject from her being a remote control human. "Well since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you..." GLaDOS silently walked behind her, her target's gaze was still locked on the now empty glass of the orange flavoured aphrodisiac. "We're going to do out a small test..." She whispered into her right ear, slowly rubbing at her tense shoulders. Chell leaned into her touch while leaning her head back onto GLaDOS' waiting shoulder, exposing her long, scarred neck in the process. The A.I. smirked, the test was going wonderfully. Chell was now under the complete control of GLaDOS due to the potent aphrodisiac now prominent in her whole blood stream.

Moving her still massaging hands lower, GLaDOS' masterful hands undid her Bra's clasp from underneath her tank top. Now being fully supported by her benefactor, Chell let out a small moan. "GLaDOS...what...ahh...wa-ooh..was...in that...?" Chell managed between moans as GLaDOS continued her work, now teasing the sensitive ribs on her subject's sides. "Does it really matter?" GLaDOS enquired as she craned her neck down, effectively placing her head next to Chell's exposed neck. The mildly conscious test subject looked down, and was terrified at what she saw. "GLaDOS...wait!" Chell protested as her captor's lips descended. "Yes Chell?" GLaDOS paused, gently blowing on her prize, as if to prepare it for a meal.

"Ah!" She whined in protest as her second most sensitive spot on her body was teased. "Time's up." GLaDOS whispered to the now panicking Chell, then descended, slowly running her tongue down Chell's neck. "AH! Noo-ooh...ah...hah..." The pampered test subject vocalized, her mouth hanging open as GLaDOS continued, now gently biting at the side of her neck. "No don't bite Gla—AH!" Chell yelped as the playful A.I. bit into her neck. "Ahhh...ow...hey...that hurt..." Chell commented as her partner kissed the small bruise apologetically, now slowly moving up. Finding her pulse on the side of her mid-lower neck. "Yes right there ri- GLaDOS what are yo—MMPmH!" Chell protested limply against the rough kissing lips now firmly pressed against her own. Still pointedly pouting as GlaDOS pulled back to admire her work.

"Well, that fun. Don't you think?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Aragh sorry for the cliff hanger, but my eyes are foggin up and its 1:18am.(Achievement get!: Insomnia)  
><strong>

**Big shout-out to Ariel M., She is the one who inspired me to push on and even beta read the last chapter. _  
><strong>

**But anyway, thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! Your words are like nutrients to my veins! But I would like to see some more opinions from you guys, only one person even reviewed Ch. 2. **

**Did I ruin my story by adding too much fluff? T^T  
><strong>


	4. Not pr0n

**A/N:  
><strong>

**OH GOD**

**WTF**

**HOW DID SO MUCH TIME PASS?**

**Reason being for the delay was as follows:**

**1) Not being able to decide who took dominance.**

**2) Life being a massive bitch.**

**3) Procrastination.**

**4) The universe taking me to court on the violations of the Interdenominational Internets "Go fuck-yer-self" act per section 34. **

**Anyway, EXTREMELY SORRY about the delay, promise I'll finish this up before life manages to kill all of my time and/or me.**

* * *

><p><em>[Wake Up and...?]<em>

Opening her eyes, Chell noticed two eyes mirroring her own, the irises spinning slowly clockwise with glyphs lining them. She was not expecting this and there fore acted accordingly. "WOAAHAGH!" Chell yelled out, promptly flinging herself out of the warm bed by reflex, sending her flainging form onto the ground into a cat-like defensive stance. "Someone is a bit loud..." GLaDOS sighed lightly while rubbing her ear in mock pain with a playful grimace. "Well, if you didn't spend the last year hammering in the reflex to jump back at anything glowing, moving or otherwise not wall, ceiling or floor, I wouldn't have to be." Chell snapped back grumpily, slightly annoyed as she picked herself off the floor, slowly realizing the fact that her body was currently unclothed. Yelping slightly and turning away from GLaDOS, she staved off a shiver. "My my, someone looks cold..." GLaDOS teased as she lowered the room's temperature still further. "Y-wha-where ar-are muh-my CLOTHES GLADOS?" Chell screeched, losing her ability to articulate quickly.

"Oh I don't know, maybe you should come back to warm up hmm?" The A.I purred, pawing at the now vacant spot that her subject had left, lowering the temperature even further to now almost fifteen degrees Celsius. "N-n-nnnNNnnmm...FFinE!" Chell stammered out as she dived into the warm bed quickly and puller herself under the covers on her side facing away from the now noticeably warm body beside her. Chuckling lightly at the display, GLaDOS moved her hand up from under the cover, lightly caressing Chell's shoulder. "GLaDOS?" Chell sighed heavily to the android in question after yet another spasm of shivering.

"Yeeeeees?" GLaDOS hummed, now rubbing affectionately at her subject's shoulder. "St-stop touching me." Of course this request only sped up GLaDOS' mannerisms. "...and why should I do that? You seem quite cold still..." GLaDOS stated sultrily, inching closer to Chell, whom in turn attempted to move away, only to be stopped by the end of the large bed. "I..." The still freezing girl started, only to be cut off by another spasm as she warmed slightly. "It's normal for humans to do this to warm themselves isn't it?" GLaDOS asked innocently, now fully spooning Chell's shivering form as her hands trailed all over her form.

The internal reactors in GLaDOS' body gave off a relatively small amount of heat, nearing cold fusion at only 38 degrees Celsius, effectively giving her an average human body temperature. "GLaDOS..." Chell called in a slightly aggravated tone, much to the bemusement of the benevolent A.I. As she trailed ever closer to Chell's abdomen. "Yes?" The said construct replied, idly rubbing at Chell's stomach. "What did I just say?" She asked, squirming slightly in an attempt to free herself.

"You said: 'Stop touching me.'" GLaDOS confirmed sweetly, wrapping her legs around Chell's own. "...and what are you doing?" Chell continued, now openly resisting, causing GLaDOS to wrap her arms around her chest, just under her breasts. "Touching you, of course." GLaDOS affirmed, intertwining her legs around Chell's who in turn squirmed harder. "Hey! What are yo-mmmMGMPH?" Chell attempted, only to be interrupted by GLaDOS' lips against hers as she was spun around to face her. Tongue pressed onto Chell's mouth with her intent jarringly obvious, GLaDOS began positioning the now warmed subject under her with much resistance, but the carbon fiber joints held firm.

Opening her lips to gasp for much needed, yet forgotten oxygen, Chell gave GLaDOS the entrance she desired as she finally managed to roll Chell under her. Shocked beyond thought, Chell only lay limp as GLaDOS dominated her mouth, fully taking advantage of the opportunity to explore the normally shut off orifice that tempted her to take for her own many times before.

After a forty seconds of muffled moans and much renewed squirming from Chell, GLaDOS pulled off and straddled Chell as she rose the room back to a comfortable 26.85 °C for Chell, rubbing her breasts teasingly before stopping completely as cat-like grin wormed itself over the silicone lips with her optical sensors roaming over her dazed subject. Through the mechanical eyes lay a heads up display of every single necessary vital sign, temperature and oxygen variant and general heat levels in bright orange around the room and that of which was generated by the bio-chemical reactions within Chell's lower abdomen. Facial blood vessels expanded, ragged and fast paced breathing, abnormal temperature levels over entire body. She was thoroughly aroused and oh-so-very willing. "Oh come on!" Chell growled, a clearly annoyed expression playing across her heavily flushed cheeks.

"Ah, ah, ah..." The A.I. Teased in a sing-song verse, laying her hands on Chell's shoulders and pushing ever-so-slightly. "You have to beg for more." She intoned, grinning evilly. Chell did not take that as an appropriate response. Whipping up her hands and tearing GLaDOS' from her shoulders as she swept her legs around GLaDOS', she flipped them both over with her on top and pinned the surprisingly light android body to the bed with the arms to the sides and her legs wrapped around GLaDOS'. "You know I don't like begging..." Chell began in a slightly cocky tone as she leaned down slowly to meet GLaDOS' shocked face with her own, apparently unable to move. As such; GLaDOS' body was comprised of a miniature cold-fusion reactor placed near where her heart would be and the rest of her chest cavity filled with a Nanobot production station to produce any fluids or to make any repairs necessary around her body. This in turn, was followed by the brain cavity being filled with a large network of microprocessors and memory units and wireless connectivity nodes. This left her entire body to weigh only eighty point six five pounds.

In other words, large amounts of muscular power was not required to move around efficiently, ergo she could be literally tossed around like a rag-doll by the very capable Chell who now pinned her completely. She was trapped. Said subject grinned madly when she realized her former tormentor was now powerless under her. "...so I'll ask you to do what you wanted me to do for so long..." She continued, millimeters from the end of the normally omnipotent force's nose who now lay utterly powerless. "

Beg for mercy." She commanded before suddenly forcefully kissing her while slowly pulling on the arms of the rather flimsily built android. GLaDOS began to panic as pain registered from the trillions of nerve endings in and around her arms with hundreds of thousands of subroutines calculating every possible ending and action while millions more flashed through every single event she had hurt, bullied and tortured Chell herself. Every graze of a bullet that healed over painfully with assistance from the prototype Nanobots, every fracture forcefully snapped back into place with a pneumatic plate, every bruise still left on her form.

Panic evident in her tormentors eyes as the symbols spun faster and faster, now turned into a blur, Chell registered as GLaDOS' own way of displaying panic. "Let's have some fun. For science." Chell suggested, mocking GLaDOS' old sayings. Now GLaDOS started to panic fully.

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: **

**Alrightly.**

**Now, here is where you come in dear readers; **

**I want YOU to decide what happens next, being it sexytiems, raep or even surprise buttsecks? Something not pertaining to any sort of lemon? (And just who would want that?)**

**And once again, please forgive me for not updating in over a FUCKING year. Promise I'll attempt 2 or more thousand word chapters if enough people ask for it, but here is the trade off; More words = longer times, and vice versa.  
><strong>

_**/me commits Seppeku in a feeble attempt to regain honor**_

**P.S. : Wrangled me a beta, going to have the quality improve 10 fold soon.**_  
><em>


	5. Pain tolerance

**A/N:**

**Alrighty every one! This is the moment you've all been waiting for!**

**Your reviews have been counted, recounted, ignored, guilt tripped then finally used in some sort of relevant diplomatic system and the results are...**

**DUN**

**DUN**

**DUN**

**RAPE!**

**At 4 votes for 'normal' consentual sex to rape's 7, I realised we are all just horney bastards/sluts in the end. (/joke)**

**So, extra long at 2k to my normal 1k, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>[Pain tolerance]<em>

Panic evident in her tormentors eyes as the symbols lining the iris' spun faster and faster to the point of being just a black streak around the edge. Chell chuckled darkly. "Let's have some fun. For science." Chell suggested, mocking GLaDOS' old sayings. Now GLaDOS started to panic fully, thrashing as much as she could but alas her body constituted the same amount of strength that could be considered weaker than a kitten when compared to the physically perfect test subject and therefore completely vulnerable to the figure that now had her arms pinned to her sides with her legs in not much better of a situation. Suddenly the thought struck her with a force comparable to an aerial faith plate slamming into her head; she could control Chell like a toy with the many augmentations that littered her brain and body. Sitting back slightly, Chell now looked at the maniacally grinning manifestation of beauty that lay under her in curiosity. "May I ask why you have the single most scary face I have ever seen on?" Chell enquired, shifting uncomfortably under the gaze that shot out from the eyes that no longer held a black blur around the edge. The symbols had slowed to a crawl. "Ooh, no reason..." GLaDOS sang playfully, booting up the subroutines to control her toy that had rebelled. "Really." Chell deadpanned, glaring at her toy with the same amount of hate she had expressed in the test chambers.

"Oh yes." GLaDOS affirmed, nodding enthusiastically as she finished initializing the program named 'The Chell parable'. "I don't believe you." Chell stated in a rather annoyed tone with her eyes gaining the same hard determined stare that she had used when Wheatly took control of the facility. "We'll see about that." The construct cockily replied, sending a feeling resembling cold over the augmentations that in turn caused Chell's eyes to snap open to the largest size possible. She had forgotten about that. GLaDOS could only laugh darkly at her toy's expression, causing her to gain an even more terrified look. "Now would you kindly get off of me?" She asked in a silky voice, sending the command to do so. "No!" Chell shrieked and squeezed her wide eyes shut, gaining a crushing hold onto her controller's arms as her body began to do as it was told. A moment passed. Two. Four. Six. Eight. Ten. Nothing happened. If one were to look into the room at this time, they would have been given the sight of two rather attractive women, one straddling the others waist with her eyes shut tight, the rest of her face featuring an anxious tone, the one that was under the other having a slightly pained hint in her own features. With her eyes wide in shock.

The first thing Chell noticed when she opened her eyes we the confused face of GLaDOS with the second thing being the fact that the symbols had started up again, fast as ever. "Well..." Chell started cautiously, easing her grip slightly onto GLaDOS that in turn caused the control to be slowly seeped away from her before tightening it back, the feeling fading. "Haha, ran into a problem glady?" She finished with an indignant smirk adorning her expression, a mischievous glint in her gunmetal grey eyes. GLaDOS on the other hand, was not so thrilled at Chell's discovery. Her subroutines started again, looking for every possible cause to her loss of control, every discrepancy was scanned without mercy in the span of a whole four pico seconds. It was the pain input that was ever so graciously provided by the woman atop of her through her arms, it aborted every command she could issue, including that of the facility.

She was naked, blind and totally helpless. Literally on the first and last point, and now, she felt ... warmth? Heat monitors all over her pseudo body lit up, showing an abnormal change in temperature down her stomach, inner thighs and face. Intrigued by this, GLaDOS opened her reference program that contained most every human anatomy component that she had emulated with her body and entered the symptoms she was currently experiencing in hopes of finding out just what was going on. In the meantime, Chell began to adjust herself around the now significantly warmer and blushing body of GLaDOS until eventually she found herself spooning GLaDOS with one had firmly latched onto an arm while the other began to trail itself around the stomach section of the android. Finally GLaDOS found what she was looking for; a small subsection section that highlighted her current state.

[**Sexual arousal, or sexual excitement/interest is the arousal or sexual desire during or in anticipation of sexual activity. Things that may precipitate human sexual arousal are called erotic stimuli, or colloquially known as turn-ons.] **

The reference log cheerily stated in a turret-like voice in her head. "What..." GLaDOS began, seemingly out of breath, quickly adding the characteristics into a self analyzing program. The results came back many times faster than normal.

_**DAMAGE REPORT: SUPERSTISTIAL SCRATCHES ON UPPER RIGHT ARM**_

_**CONNECTIVITY TO MAIN SYSTEM: (-N/A, CHECK-)**_

_**MEMORY: 0% CORRUPTED**_

_**PERSONALITY STATE: HEAVILY AROUSED.**_

_**REACTOR FUEL LEVEL: 89% (TIME LEFT : 2.47 YEARS)**_

_**TEMPERATURE STATE: NOMINAL**_

_**OUTPUT: 15% UP FROM LAST LOG AVAILIBLE.**_

_**STATUS: 99% GREEN**_

_**NOTES: AUTO CONTROL ENABLED FOR ALL NON-ESENTIAL SYSTEMS UNTIL ANOMALLY IS RECINDED**_

If GLaDOS could blanch, this would have been the perfect moment to do so. That report terrified her, and just what the hell did 'heavily aroused' mean? What confused her more was the spooning position they now laid in. When had she done that? "What...?" she attempted again, only to be interrupted by a sudden blinding flash of pain that originated from her right bicep area. "Am I doing?" Chell finished for her, still caressing the body of GLaDOS gently. Very slowly and gently. _Far _too gently and slowly to be outwardly hostile.

"Yes, do tell me." GLaDOS affirmed, attempting to squirm out of Chell's grasp only to be fixed back into place by the lightest of squeezes on her arm. "Oooh...nothing..." Chell purred in a tone that sent GLaDOS' head spinning to the point of being unable to think of any response. "Just testing." Chell stated, her long thin fingers that belonged to the hand that she used to control the portal gun that in turn trained them to be strong and precise trailed down past where the navel would have been on the artificial body of GLaDOS. "No! What are you doing?" The construct cried, mirroring the voice she used when Chell had escaped for the first time as panic filled her. The memory stilled her hand for but a moment before she continued, leaning in closer so her mouth was just beside GLaDOS' head piece. "Call it what you will, but my choice is... _Positive Reinforcement_." Chell whispered nearly inaudibly, her warm breath washing over GLaDOS' neck that in turn caused her to shiver involuntarily.

Her hand just above the artificial's waist area, she paused for a moment before resuming in a painfully slow fashion at which GLaDOS whimpered pitifully, squirming ever so slightly away from the invading hand that had finally reached her pubic region. "Aaah..." GLaDOS gasped at the newly found sensation and with wide eyes ceased all of her minute movements immediately, ramrod stiff. "Oh? Found something we like have we?" Chell purred into the back of the startled android's neck, the hand she had clamped over GLaDOS' arm loosened to begin trailing up and down sensually, earning gasp from the entity in question. "Naaaah..N-..NO!" GLaDOS stuttered between gasps, a thin lie to meekly cover the fairly obvious arousal that had taken head of her thoughts.

At long last, Chell reached her goal that lay between the two pale white legs that reflexively clamped over hand probing hand before relaxing and allowing entrance. Her fingers brushed lightly over her prize, catching the semi-viscous liquid that had traitorously seeped out against the AI's will and bringing the fluid up to her mouth, licking it off slowly. A light hint of slight copper and something sweet, comparable to pepper mint but with less of a bite. "My my my... looks like _someone_ is enjoying themselves down there...you even taste nice. Must have put in a lot of work." Chell teased in a chiding voice as her full hand eventually cupped between GLaDOS' legs, forcing a barely audible moan from her open lips. "St-stop Chell!" GLaDOS begged, straining away from the soft, warm and gentle hands of her test subject gone rouge. "Aww, come ooon, we're just starting!" Chell complained in jest, moving the hand that had been rubbing at the skin of her tormentor's arm down to accompany it's twin as her legs wrapped around stilled knees to prevent retaliation of any sort.

"Nuuh...nn...NO!" GLaDOS moaned in an attempt to shout in somewhat of a commanding tone, but only produced a weak cry that translated into something of :**"PLEASE FUCK ME!"**to Chell who chuckled lightly in response. "Your body says 'YES!', your instincts say 'OH GOD YES!' and yet you're telling me no?" Chell teased, rubbing lightly at the swollen and expanded lips that made up GLaDOS' simulated genitalia with a long finger while yet another trailed towards the area just under the hairless pubes. "No no no no!" GLaDOS cried out, finding that Chell's slow breath on the back of her neck calming, and the gentle and slow rubbing at her vulva and clitoris fairly nice, Not that she would ever admit that. Slowly, she relaxed into Chell's chest and sighed lightly and closing her eyes in rest.

Perhaps she would have Chell do this more oft- no. Nononono. Wrong. She was going to kill her when she got out of this mess. Right? Right.

"Well, you calmed right down didn't you?" Chell joked, adding another finger to her mannerisms. "I'm going to kill you when I-AH!" GLaDOS threatened before being interrupted by a sudden rough brush against her clit, causing her in turn to stiffen up suddenly. "Now that's not a very nice thing to say." Chell chided, resuming her gentle moments that caused the ever impatient AI to calm back down while adding yet another finger into the fray.

"I must say, you are very sensitive down her on the surface but now I wonder;' what it's like _inside'_? Chell questioned tauntingly, gently pushing on the surface of her vulva that in turn gained a long and drawn out quiet moan in Chell's favour, accompanied by a shake of the owner's head in defiance. "Nyhaa...sto**OOO**oop please..." GLaDOS tried weakly, her voice synthesizer wobbling with bouts of a deeper tone as her head fell back. Realizing entrance would be a tad bit difficult in their current position, Chell tugged both of them up into a sitting position with GLaDOS' legs clamped in front of her that in turn where accompanied by Chell's own legs that ended with her feet sitting lightly between GLaDOS'. In response, the AI huffed hopelessly.

"...annnd open up!" Chell cheerily ordered, forcing GLaDOS' weak legs apart with her own incalculably stronger ones, leaving her pseudo swollen and dripping genitalia open to the cold air of the room that forced an involuntary shiver from the owner. "I really do hate you right now." GLaDOS stated breathlessly, wrapping her weakened arms around herself in an attempt to warm herself. "I honestly do not believe that." Chell teased playfully in response as her hands resumed their position from before, cupped over her crotch with the middle fingers on each hand rubbing a the lips. The gesture warmed GLaDOS greatly, a simulated blush forcing it's way onto her cheeks as she tried and failed to seem indifferent as her muscles slow returned back to her control that immediately started to squirm involuntarily away from Chell's probing hand.

"Come on, you know..." Chell whispered harshly, pushing one finger against the her clit while the other pushed on her vulva. "...you..." finally eliciting a loud gasp from the now stunned AI as she eventually entered fully into the warm passage. "...like it." Punctuating each word with a small movement, returning in the form of a small moan. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**BWAHAHAHAHAHHA**

**You just got cliffhanger rolled. xD**

**(Reasons for doing so enclosed in theoretical next chapter.)**

**Now, for the response section that I have literally pulled out of my ass in order of appearance from ch4's release onward;**

**Antrxx : Why yes it has, time flies when being too lazy to move correctly.**

**TheBleachDoctor : Nope. */me's neck extends* **

**Dragon Man 180 : Shhh, no spoilers...oops.**

**Kael Hyun : Went everywhere, was fun. Also implied "I like it" Rape is what I put in this chapter**, **so yeh.**

**D : Roger cappy**

**Spikesagitta : You are (not) alone. **

** Anonymous: Nah, she's just having fun :3**

** Nobody: I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM NOBODY...erm...**

**Vaniterra : True...true...**

**Wiinddance : Ditto**

**Celeste: Send my regards to your friend in question, thanks for the great review.**

** oncelostnowfound : YES.**

**[noname lol]: buttsecks = lie**

**Shotgun assassin : YES.**

**Welp, thats everything. /me nods to self**

**And now that you all (should) understand my way of voting, feel free to tell me what to do after [imply sexual intercourse on a full scale here], I may even use (plagiarize) your idea.**

**Ta-ta for now, and remember kids, anon review is turned on!**


End file.
